Driving Miss Sonny
by emmaspirate
Summary: When Sonny gets her driver's license, Chad doesn't like it one bit. So he tries to prevent her from not need to car pool with him.  One-shot for Twipi's contest.


Chad Dylan Cooper drummed his fingers on his steering wheel as he waited for Sonny. Over the last few months Chad had been picking Sonny up for work ever since her mom got a job that has in her in at 6am. At first he wasn't happy about and only did it because Mr. Condor had threatened to fire him if he didn't start picking Sonny up. He was the closest to her, everyone else would had have to go out of there way to get her, but the more time went on the more he released that it was a good thing. Sonny and him we actually starting to become friends since he didn't have to put a show for his cast mates.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know that you hate when you have to wait." Sonny said, finally entering the car.

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again!" Chad said, smirking at her.

"Well, if you should know, it won't. Mom and I are going car shopping after work today! I finally got my licenses!" Sonny said, squealing.

"What?"

"Yep, look!" Sonny said, pulling out her newly issued California drivers licenses and handed it to Chad. Chad looked at it, while they were stopped at a red light. Only Sonny could look beautiful on a driver's license, other them himself of course.

"Well, that's good! I'm tired of hauling your ass everywhere." Chad said, causing Sonny to frown.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to you." Sonny said, turning to look out the window. Chad swore he heard her sniffle her nose.

"Sonny! Come on! I was joking!" Chad said, as they pulled into Condor Studios. "I'm really going to miss hauling you to work and back home every day." Chad said, smiling at Sonny.

"Thanks Chad! To bad today's really the last day we're be car pooling buddies." Sonny said, turning around finally. Chad could see a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I upset you so much. I didn't mean it." Chad said, brushing the tears off of her face.

"I know. I should be heading in. Everyone might start think that you killed me." Sonny said, leaving Chad alone in his car.

Just about as Chad was going to leave the car is when he spotted Sonny's driver's licenses sitting on the edge of the dashboard. Picking it up and looking at it, Chad finally came up with a brilliant idea. He knew of only one way that would keep Sonny from not needing him to car pool and that was without a license. Chad smirked to himself as he stalked into Condor Studios.

The rest of the day was pretty much normal to Chad. He had a perfect day of shooting a new episode of Mackenzie Falls, even had 2 girls ask him out. For some reason he turned both of them down. It wasn't until he was getting ready to head home when things took a turn.

"Chad, where did my driver's license go?" came the voice of Sonny Munroe.

"I don't know what you're talking about Munroe. Didn't you just get them, and you lost them all ready! Tsk! Tsk!" Chad said, causing Sonny to glare at him.

"Chad, I know you have it. You're the last person to have it. And I all ready looked in your car." Sonny said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine! Yes I took it!" Chad said, surprised that he caved so fast. He pulled out his wallet and handed it back to Sonny.

"Why did you take it? Just answer that please!" Sonny said.

Chad mumbled something.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said I don't want you driving yourself to work because I would miss you to much." Chad said, looking down at the floor. He was too embarrassed to even see the reaction on Sonny's face.

"Aww…Chad that's so sweet! But why would you miss me? We'll still see each other at work?" "I just like our one on one alone time together." Chad said he could feel his cheeks turning red.

"Well, maybe we could still ride to work together once a week." Sonny said, smiling.

"I would like that. But if you tell anyone that I like a random, I will have to kill you." Chad said.

"I won't tell anyone." Sonny said, pecking Chad on the cheek and leaving.

Chad couldn't believe his luck.

* * *

_A/N: This story is all right. I don't think it's my best. Tell me what you think. Danielle._


End file.
